


Not So Secret Rendezvous

by Candyholic85



Category: Final Fantasy Kingsglaive, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Lunyx smut, Smut, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: What happens in Princess Luna's office stays in her office. Presumably. Although with a string of broken office furniture, it's not hard to figure out.





	Not So Secret Rendezvous

Lunyxweek Day Three

Not So Secret Rendezvous 

NSFW

Luna was the first to walk out of the council chambers with Nyx only a stride behind her as they walked purposefully toward her office.   
Luna had been secretly texting Nyx all through the council meeting and it took all of their self control not to walk right out of the council chamber to give in to their desires.   
Nyx quickened his pace to get in front of Luna to open her office door for her.   
“Thank you Sir Ulric,” Luna said as she passed him, giving him a sultry look as she did so. Nyx followed her into her office and quickly shut and locked the door behind them before Luna pinned him to the door and grabbed his face, dragging it down to claim his mouth for her own as Nyx pulled her tight to his body. He then turned and pinned her to the door in turn, kissing her fiercely.   
“I need you,” Luna whined desperately between heated kisses as her hands tried to undo his belt and pants.   
“Like I haven’t needed you?” Nyx asked as he reached down to hike her skirt up.   
Luna smirked and helped him gather her skirt to her waist before he put his hand to her sex and giving it an emphatic squeeze, causing her to keen as her knees started to buckle. As if that touch could undo her.   
Her essence drenched her panties and dampened his hand, especially his fingers as he gave her teasing strokes through the fabric.   
“You tease,” Luna accused as she narrowed her eyes at him. Nyx’s cocky smirk did little to help matters. He pulled his hand away from her core and placed both hands firmly on hips before sliding them to her ass to pick her up.   
Luna hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and let herself be pinned to the wall next to the door as Nyx finished undoing his pants. He pulled them down just below his hips before pulling his erection out of his boxers and pulled her panties to the side as he aligned himself with her core. He buried himself to the hilt in her and huffed out gruffly in relief.   
She cried out softly at the sensation of them being rejoined. She had already been so wet in her anticipation of this, she had barely been listening at all in the council meeting, which wasn’t even that important. Instead she let her imagination run wild with all the things Nyx was promising to do to her after it was done. It had only made her ache with need and the council meeting feel like it dragged it on in an agonizing slow pace.   
Nyx pumped hard into her as he held onto her ass as he continued to kiss her passionately his head stretched high to meet hers. Luna pulled at her sleeves and the clasp of her dress before pulling it down and pulled her breasts out of her bra to expose them to him.   
Nyx’s mouth left hers before he devoured them, sucking and flicking her nipples with the tip of his tongue as Luna held his face close to her chest as she constricted her muscles around his shaft to intensify the feeling of him moving within her.   
“Gods you’re so hard,” Luna breathed as she squeezed her eyes shut. “You could hold me up with him alone,” Luna gasped as he drove into her harder.   
“You’re so wet, it’s like a rain forest down here,” Nyx growled before he gave her a love bite on her collar bone, feeling the precum drip down into his boxers and pants.   
“Well it’s all your fault, only you could get me this worked up,” Luna smiled as she looked at him with lidded, darkened eyes as she started to reach her climax, her cries of pleasure growing louder.   
“Shh,” Nyx hushed as he moved one of his hands from her ass to her mouth to shush her.   
Luna tried to keep quiet but still couldn’t help the desperate moans from escaping her throat as she breathed heavily through her nose as she clung to him.   
Soon her orgasm flooded her senses as she felt Nyx hold his breath as his hips jerked as he spilled into her. His hand fell away from her mouth before giving her breast an appreciative squeeze before returning to it’s place on her ass so he could continue to hold her up. His arms and legs hurt from the strain but it was well worth it to make his Princess happy. So worth it.   
“Can you stand?” He murmured in her ear.   
Luna nodded and Nyx carefully set her down to her feet as he pulled out of her in the process before he gave her one more kiss, this one slower but still full of all the overwhelming love he felt for her.   
“I love you too,” Luna hummed happily.   
Nyx smiled before kissing her softly again. “I love you more,” Nyx whispered as they pulled apart again, holding their foreheads together as they looked lovingly into each other’s eyes. Nyx helped Luna rearrange her clothes, still playing with her breasts before and after putting them back into her bra as she smoothed out her skirt.   
“Men and boobs,” Luna chuckled as she shook her head.   
“What? We are hard wired to love them,” Nyx defended, continuing to grope and knead them through the fabric of not just her bra but her top as well.   
“You keep that up and you’ll end up starting something else,” Luna warned him.   
“And then I’ll just have to finish it.” Nyx grinned, bending his head down to capture her mouth again.   
“And I’ll just end up riding you so hard I break another office chair.” Luna murmured as she bit his bottom lip teasingly.   
“Or another desk,” Nyx smiled, remembering fondly how he had made love to her so hard they had broken the middle portion of the sleek modern looking desk while simultaneously remembering how she had ridden him in her office chair and they had tipped back too far and had crashed onto the floor.   
“I need to invest the heaviest of heavy duty office furniture, too bad we can’t test it out in store the way we need to test it out before we buy it.” Luna remarked.   
“Oh we could, we would just gather a crowd,” Nyx shrugged.   
“And get arrested for public indecency.” Luna added.   
“There are worse things.” Nyx grinned as he kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking from experience.


End file.
